Siren's Song
by EE Diamond
Summary: This is my sequel to All that Glitters and Story two in the Treasure Arch. So here meet Ruby J !
1. The Beginning

Sirens Song

Author Note: The sequel to All that Glitters is here! So Sky you must update!

"NO!" A girl backed slowly away from the mob, her eyes wide with fright. "LEAVE ME ALONE. I've done nothing wrong. Why are you doing this too me?" She said and broke down into the corner of the alleyway. Tears were pouring openly down her face.

"God cursed witch. You cursed my boy. He won't eat, sleep or drink. He's near death" One man said, in his fist he brandished a hatchet. His bright red face was tainted with alcohol and rage.

"I didn't! I didn't know what I did. LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said and began to sob as one man advanced with rope.

"You don't deserve to live, you don't deserve to hurt your parents. Not that they'd want you anymore" He sneered, grabbing her resisting arm with a smirk. "Now I understand, your real parents must of guessed what you are, what you'd be. That's why they left you in a parking lot. A weak little British baby that no one loves" He taunted.

"NO My parents never did that too me" She screamed. "They loved me!"

"Prove it" The reply came, the faint pitiful note coming through. "Come on then, lets see the proof of the so called love."

"They gave me this!" The girl said triumphantly, pulling out the treasured panpipes on the chord around her neck. The ruby red wood gleamed with frequent polishing, the calligraphy on the wood spelling out "Ruby".

"God cursed witch",

"Kill her."

"Burn her".

"Take her away"

The crowd voiced it's opinion and fear of the girls instrument. The leading man, no longer cocky but frightened.

"Go away, witch." The girl looked at the crowd, her once friend and turned to flee. She ran down the side street, up to the town square and ran back down towards a field. She saw the country road and began to walk.

A/N: First introduction to Ruby, how'd do you like her. R&R


	2. Poor Tyres

A/N Yup massive upload like ATG happy sky?

"Like I think that this is totally cool!" An annoying voice sounded at the edge of the girls conscious as she slumped over.

"I mean I've like totally never driven like this far before!"

"I cannot BELIEVE the professor made me take this trip!"

"Believe it bub! If you gotta go so do I" The rough voice sounded, snatching at the remaining hint of Ruby's mind.

She stirred, lifting her head from the thicket in which she was lying. She looked over and a hefty jeep like car was stopping as a disgusted man in a cowboy hat got out to inspect the smoking bonnet.

"Jeeze Half Pint, what did you do?" He said, thumping the hood and it popped up. He coughed and waved his hand at the vapour appearing from the engine. A flash of silver and his hand reappeared with what has the looks of a spatula.

"How the heck did you get this in there?"

"Erm, I think Kurt was running away. I don't know why! All I asked was whether he'd try my new muffin recipe. He teleported and I threw this at him. He must of teleported near the X Van." The girl said with an embarrassed smile.

"Honestly Kitty, I can't believe it. Get a clue, you can't cook" The boy's voice sounded annoyed to say the least as Ruby shook her head but the world went shaky. She tilted her head up to whistle a small tune. With her fatigue and distress the tune she had tried to create went wrong-drastically wrong.

The X Van's tires never stood a chance.

A/N Sorry but see the above note. Guess, which new recruits, is complaining about Kitty's cooking? Winner gets toothpaste.


	3. I am NEVER driving with you again

"What the hell have you done NOW half pint?" Logan waved a hand at the tires of his beloved van.

"Logan! I so like couldn't of totally done that. I'm not spyke I can like not totally puncture the tires in like a hundred times at once." The stress of seeing the tires she had been driving on to turn into a rubber colander had caused Kitty to behave even more like an airhead.

"Gawd Kitty, I can't believe that you've done that! The professor is gonna FREAK!"

"He won't will he? I mean he won't send me home. Cos like totally Bobby and Roberto had like totally trashed the jet before." Kitty anxiously nibbled a fingernail as she looked at the now perforated tyres.

"Sparky, stop messing with the half pints head!" Logan's indignant tone was even terser because of how they were supposed to get back to Bayville.

"Jeez Logan, calm down" Ray took a step back and swore.

"Shit! Erm Logan, Kitty Come and look at this. I think there's a dead girl down here. Quite pretty though, for a dead chick oof!" That was the sound of Kitty's sharp elbows hitting Bezerker's chest.

"What did I do?" He asked, with a hurt expression plastered over his face.

"Shut up sparky, she's still breathing" Logan said, walking over to the very pale Ruby. "Something ain't right. I can smell other people's fear all over her, as well as something else. She's a mutant I'll bet," He said thoughtfully.

"Hey Sparky get over here and help me lug her in the X Van."

"Erm Logan."

"What is it half pint"

"Isn't the X Van like totally dead?"

"I know that Half pint but she has to keep warm and lie somewhere flat. We have to wait until the distress signal I sent out brings help" Logan said with an exasperated voice.

Bezerker picked up Ruby, silently exclaiming over her lightness. "Sheesh, this kid should eat more" He said and deposited her in the Van. He looked at her and brushed an auburn curl away from her cheek. For a second he was captivated.

"Come on Sparky, we've gotta stay out in the open" Logan's raucous voice broke his reverie and he turned to stand next to Kitty.

"I am never forgiving the professor. I am never going out driving AGAIN with you!" He said critically.

Far ahead the whir of chopper blades cut through the air.

A/N so it's Bezerker! I've always had a soft spot for Ray and I love putting Kitty and Logan together **evil laugh** anyways that's it for now. I shall update soon since it's half term for me! Ta Ta!


	4. Diamond is alive

There in her mind was a memory, a memory of her that would be an imprint forever. She whistled and a tree bent over so she could touch the leaves, she sang and an oncoming wave at the sea froze in time and reversed for a moment. Finally she screamed and the sky darkened, the horizon rumbling with suppressed hatred. Yet all this was not the Ruby you could see now but the young Ruby of barely more then ten.

Charles shuddered, this mind was little more then a confused and tattered mess of hurt memories and scars done to her by others. From what he could judge she had not stayed in a house for two months. Living from place to place. A renegade. But when she was younger she was found, but she ran away repeatedly once people found out what she was.

The memories he saw, where when she was alone and running only to be tracked down from social services. Then for the first time, he looked down at the young woman who lay unconscious from food deprivation in front of him. A nasal feed led to oxygen supply, an IVF drip from her wrist trailed up to a bag full of clear liquid. Her auburn curls lay in a crimson halo around her pale and drawn face. She appeared as the wood nymphs did in the faerie tail books he read as a child all those years ago.

It seemed futile, what he aimed for if people could hurt a small creature like this.

Shaking out of his reverie Charles gave Ruby a second glance; she seemed to pull him in. Giving him a sort of pain as if it hurt to look at her. It seemed her mutant powers were manifesting in strange ways.

"Hank" He said quietly, knowing the great blue mutant would answer his call in a matter of seconds.

"Yes Professor"

"I do believe that our young Siren here will recover in a matter of hours, you can take off the oxygen feed but leave the IVF"

"Alright Professor. You know best" Beast said dubiously and removed the life giving apparatus and looked at Ruby.

"She seems of improved greatly since Ray, Logan and Kitty brought her back. She's got a lot more pallor to her cheeks" Beast smiled indulgently and went off to potter around with medical equipment. The Professor gave Ruby a startled glance and wheeled off to attempt to reason with their 'visitor' once more.

That's of course when Ruby decided to wake up. She looked around frantically and blinked. "Where the heck am I?" She said and moved as if to itch her wrist. Seeing the drip she gave a whimper. "I don't like these things" She murmured and whistled sharply, the drip flew off and she winced.

"That's better, now lets see. Do I stay or do I run away screaming?" She considered, sitting up fully. It appeared she was wearing a hospital gown.

"Hmm Let's see" She thought quickly and looked around furtively before springing out of bed, only to look at her wobbly knees.

"I think I'll go for option number 3" She said and looked around as if something troubled her. "I'll find some clothes then I'll get out- wait!" She paused and looked around once more frantically. "WHERE IN BLOODY HELL WITH BATS IS MY PANPIPES" She yelled and rubbed her face. "Okay Rubes calm down, you can find them later. Let's get you decent first" She murmured and snuck out the hospital room. With a conspirital glance left and right she chose left before sneaking upstairs.

There was a girl's room; well it was a girl's room she hoped. Sneaking over to the closet she drew out a pink t-shirt and jeans. "Eugh not my thing but it'll have to do" She murmured and put them on. "Now panpipes then run away" She snuck back down to the hospital room.

"Lets start from here, they're not going to take my stuff far. Maybe they've stashed in a locker" She whispered and rolled her eyes. "And Maybe I'm talking to myself." She walked right now, going lower. She passed lockers and other storage facilities but after a quick opening of the locks none of her stuff was revealed. Mostly it was weird uniforms like those super heroes she'd seen on TV. Then it suddenly went cold.

It was as if someone had short-circuited the heating or there was no heating in this part of the building. Ruby looked around but something caught her eye, moving closer she touched the wall. It was made of a glassy substance but when she tried to rake it with a nail it didn't scratch. "Diamond? Who can afford diamond to cover walls?" She muttered and walked up to the door where a large panel of the gem covered it. She touched it only to receive an electric shock. "That's not very nice" She said and looked determined at the door.

With a sharp C Minus whistle the door popped open a few centimetres. Inside, behind an electrical force field and behind a glass panel surrounded by diamond was a girl. She was beautiful, bright silver eyes and silver hair but lank with exhaustion. Her wrists and ankles were charred from pulling against the metal chains that bound her. Sprigs of diamond sprung up all around her and a sad bald man in a wheel chair faced her.

"Listen Daphine-"

"Ah don' wanna listen. Yo' take moi back. Ah don' deserve dis an ah wanna go back t'Remy. Yo' a bunch a assassin takin' moi" She yelled and struggled.

"I'd hoped you'd changed your mind Daphine. I'm afraid until you solve your anger we cannot return you to your cousin. I'll be back tomorrow"

"Like ah care" The bedraggled and ragged girl turned and faced the glittering wall sullenly but Ruby could trace anger in her pose and a desperate sadness.

The man turned to her but Ruby was already running down the corridor. "Stupid, I let my conscience take over. Next time I won't be so lucky" She mumbled furiously and ran straight into a boy.

Ray Crisp looked down with surprise at the girl he had rescued hurtle straight into him wearing Kitty's clothes. "Erm, Professor" He called mildly as the girl tried to run around him.

"Let me GO" She commanded but he seized her wrist. From days without food and being in a minor coma had left the red head dazed and weak. She crumpled and began to cry.

"I-just-want-my-pan-pipes" She sobbed as Ray looked on helpless.

"Ah Ray, If you would be so kind as to show Miss Ruby up to the guest room next to Rogue and Kitty" The professor said with a smirk as Ray glared.

"Yes…sir" He said obediently but his eyes flared. Leading Ruby by the hand he led her up the stairs and threw a last annoyed glance at the chuckling professor.

A/N: That make up for it Skysong? Enough action for you to handle? And to all Diamond fans that was a little reminder that she's still alive.


	5. Manipulation

Ruby sat on the bed hesitantly. "Can I have my panpipes now?" She said sadly and looked around. "I've never had a room this nice" She said and blinked. "Is it really all for me?"

Ray looked confused. "It's just a standard room here, nothing special" He looked around. "There's those pipe things you had. The professor must've had it in his mind to stick you in here at the start"

Ruby ran forward, almost tripping over the chest at the end of her bed. She cradled the instrument as a mother might to a child. "I missed you" She crooned faintly and sat down cross-legged.

She began to play, a welcoming tune that seemed to alter the very reality around Ray. "What are yo-" He cut short and began to feel out of control.

Leaning back against the wall he slumped a bit as the music washed over him. His strength began to sap away from him, as he slumped forward Ray used his last essence of strength to watch the girl weaving her spell over him.

"What-is-happening" He said dully and lay on the floor, spelled into unconsciousness. Of course Ruby was so taken with her playing that she did not notice the boy drooping against her wall.

Only when Scott walked in and saw Ray did Ruby break out of her stupor. "What the fu-!" He said as Ruby gave a startled little yell.

Then Ray began to stir, rubbing his eyes hesitantly as if waking from a deep sleep. "Wha? Where am I?" He said in a sleepy voice and saw the now sobbing Ruby. "What happened?"

"She put a spell on you!" Scott said angrily, only causing the petit girl to sob harder.

"Leave her alone. She didn't mean to" Ray said, instantly springing to the girls defence and crawled slowly to her. Taking her arms he hugged her with one arm. "She's learning and she's in a new environment!" Ray blinked, why was he defending a girl he barely new.

"She's tampering with me!" He said, shocked and took a step back from Ruby.

"What? I didn't mean to. Please don't leave me alone, He'll hurt me!" Ruby, cried desolately and backed away from Scott.

"Eh? No I won't!" The brunette boy said, confused.

"She's scared of everything. When we found her there was burn marks and bruises all over her. Slim ya better leave her alone. She's like a cornered mouse" Logan had arrived and looked at the two teenagers with barely concealed amusement.

"She doesn't know what she's doing, poor kid and her powers are working out of her control. Just leave her alone. I'll send half pint and Rogue later to help her out. Then maybe 'roro" That was a dismissal; Ray and Scott both knew it.

A/N So how's that, another hint of the kids powers. Anyways review!


	6. Merr

"So it's like totally time for you to like apologise to like Ray 'cause he's like totally upset and worried about you" Kitty finished her delightful repartee with a final toss of her bangs.

"Erm Miss Pryde can I see you in my office please" Came the resonant voice of the great telepathy of the schools patron. Professor Charles Xavier was extremely perceptive of his students needs including that of his newest student.

The young miss Ruby was now huddled in the corner of her room against the wall during Kitty's not so furious onslaught. Of course the girl had become reclusive since that first infamous day when she had awoken.

What she had done to Ray didn't sit well with her mind, she kept seeing that angry mob when she left home only now there were all the people in the institute she had seen. Despite the fact she hadn't seen many the rest of the angry crowd was replaced by and hideous monsters her overactive imagination could create.

Kitty had come in every day trying to get Ruby to come out, get her to talk to Ray. Apparently Ray had been devastated about the effect on him that Ruby had caused but now because of her withdrawn behaviour he had developed a deep set guilt.

"But he hasn't come to see me" Ruby said steadfastly. "It's been three days. If he's so 'sorry' then he'd of come and apologised instead of getting 'her' to do his dirty work" Ruby said tiredly, looking longingly at the panpipes on the book case where they had rested since the incident.

But she wouldn't touch them, once she had come close and actually laid a hand next to them but Kitty had rushed in and shrieked so Ruby had flung herself onto her bed yet again. It was hopeless.


	7. Remy returns

"I'm cold" Ruby shivered in her room. She hadn't moved much since … well since Kitty last came in. She was on autopilot. Basic bodily functions were about all she could manage right about now.

All her energy had disappeared since she'd stopped playing her music. Even whistling, humming and singing were off limits to the red head. This wasn't something the professor had advised; it was a totally self-admonished ban by Ruby. She was scared of what she could do to people.

A week had passed since she had hurt Ray, and she had not come out her room apart from when she had run screaming from Scott.

Ruby looked at the ceiling, green eyes slightly vacant as she remembered….

Scott had burst in, the door slamming the side of the wall. Thus causing Ruby to run to a corner and shiver. A haunted look entered her eyes as she tried to make herself smaller.

"What did you do to Jean?" He demanded angrily whilst advancing on the terrified girl. She stood up and ran around so that she was behind him, he whirled and she yelped.

"She keeps murmuring about the song…you did it didn't you! You hummed and hurt her!" Scott said angrily and raised a hand to his glasses.

"You have no control do you. You hummed or whistled or spoke and hurt her. How can you sleep when you do this to people?" Ruby couldn't take anymore. Screaming the windows smashed and as Scott's glasses ruptured scarlet beams emitted everywhere. Blasting a hole through the wall.

Ruby ran through the door that Scott had vacated, with his cries of "No stop wait. What have you done to my glasses?"

She ran down, stairs, ramps and eventually she found the place where she had been before. The infirmary and it's neighbour the danger room went past her vision as she just ran.

Around her things broke and smashed, the scream had continued in her throat, high pitched beyond normal human hearing.

All over the institute certain mutants yelled, covered their ears or merely stuck their heads under a surface. But nothing blocked out the scream in their ears.

Logan, Beast, Wolfsbane, Nightcrawler and oddly enough Daphine yelled their pain. Jean broke out of her reverie and contacted the already alerted professor.

Ruby ran into the holding bay where the Cajun queen Daphine resided. Not knowing of course that she had been here before Ruby was just running in sheer terror. Imaginings of a hundred Scott's chasing after her ran through her mind and she didn't stop until a hand grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me! Please?" She yelled, Daphine sighed and held a hand to her ear.

Holding against the chains was chafing her wrists but there was nothing new about that to this Cajun.

"Non, calm dow' chere 'lest you 'urt moi non?" Daphine said calmly and Ruby sank to her knees. Thankfully the screaming stopped in her ears as Diamond surveyed the girl who had burst in.

"Now.. Wha' 'appened with de screamin'?" She asked, wondering if she had a chance to escape. Of course it was a foolish notion when the entire institute was alive with suspicion about the girl that had come to terrorise it.

"this man…I don't know him…he blew up my room because I hurt someone. I didn't mean to, it was an accident and I don't want to be hurt again" Ruby said quickly and then for the first time looked at her confidant.

"Your that girl that the professor was talking too. The one that he wants you to calm down…" Ruby trailed off as Daphine sighed and turned away.

"Yea- dat be moi but ah jus' wanna go home. Ah wanna see moi cousin an' moi teammate. Ah don' wanna stay 'ere" She said with a trace of sadness in her eyes.

Ruby paused then smiled. "I'll come and see you again, I promise. I'll bring you some new clothes and one day I'll help you out of here." She finished, then turned and ran outside the room to find a stalking Wolverine coming down the corridor.

"What did you do?" He asked angrily and Ruby squeaked. "That's it, I'm taking you to the professor" He said and poked her so that she walked all the way to the professor's office.

What had followed was the pep talk of all pep talks and a new room for Ruby. A room away from everyone else's in a wing of it's own. And who said that screaming doesn't get what you want.


	8. Cracks in the cement

A/N this is the first new chapter I've done since…. I've uploaded it. Jeez I'm slow and out of inspiration. Someone other then sky reviewing might be nice.

"Chere y'can't keep doin' dis. Ah ain' worth I'" Daphine protested as Ruby snuck into the room for the fifth time that month, having only been here a month.

"You need decent food, and I got some clothes" Ruby ignored Daphine's protests. "I don't care. I need-" She was cut short as she stared at the ground in a vain hope that the sentence she started would go unfinished. But it didn't.

"Quoi?" The one word question was enough. Ruby didn't need to know what it meant- nor did she need to know French.

"I need…a friend" She murmured quietly and her nails dug into her palms as the blood flew as well as the silent salty tears cascading down her cheeks. "My music used to be my friend. I just needed music. But I can't …can't have that anymore." She said in a startled and unsteady voice.

"Why" Daphine asked. The one-word questions may have appeared rude or stupid to many people but Ruby understood perfectly. It was all she needed.

"Because It HURTS people" She said with a yell and banged her bloody fists on the floor. "It hurts people. It hurts everyone. It hurts me when I don't want it to. It just hurts" She began to cry in earnest now, not sobs not undignified bawling but gentle yet racking bursts of crying as if the whole world had settled on her shoulders.

"Petite" The spoken word for child settled over Ruby as she cried and eventually ran out of tears. "Petite" Diamond repeated and walked over in a hesitant manner. It'd been so long since she'd been close to another human being.

The last she remembered was- but it's best not to think of him.

"Ah discovered dat it ain' jus a gift like dis Xavier homme say" She murmured into Ruby's ear as the girl just lay slumped against the wall with her arms around her knees and a dead expression cemented onto her face- with no cracks were life could escape.

"It be both a gift an a curse" Daphine murmured as she put a hand on Ruby's tortured ones. "Y'can' ignore not more then y'can get rid of it Ruby" She murmured and then a crack appeared.

"You know my…my name?" Ruby asked in a hesitant voice.

"Ah doan know why Ruby but ah do" Daphine answered then reached forward to hug the small child who felt so lost and had used a Cajun queen to become her anchor.

Xavier's Office-

But of course. You don't become reputed as the most powerful telepath in the world just because you're bald. Charles knew what was going on, he hadn't approved to begin with when the young woman had screamed but…it was so hard to turn away a girl who could reach Daphine. That young woman was impregnable when it came to counselling. Just a question of "Ah wonna see gambit" But it wasn't possible.

Bayville Park-

And Gambit wanted to see her. More then anything in the world he wanted to see his baby cousin and stop Pyro from moping around like a dog that's been kicked. He was instinctively wanting to stop John from being near Daphine because it was what you did.

But they were so…right for each other that it wasn't fair to either of them And he didn't want to.

So he just kicked the bench and thought of what to do. Then it came to him like someone had whistled it in his ear.


End file.
